


【杰占/佣占】低俗趣味

by TsuruueYuki



Series: 先知 [2]
Category: IDENTITY V 第五人格
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuruueYuki/pseuds/TsuruueYuki
Summary: 原作：第五人格CP：杰占/佣占分类：女性向R18注意事项：含有强烈的NTR要素，不适者请勿阅读





	1. 不速之客

**Author's Note:**

> 原作：第五人格  
CP：杰占/佣占  
分类：女性向R18  
注意事项：含有强烈的NTR要素，不适者请勿阅读

午饭后伊莱端着半杯没喝完的葡萄酒，穿过餐厅往自己的房间走去。教会的伙食不接受指定，一个月也就有四五次会配餐前酒，伊莱自己并不嗜酒，但杰克喜欢，因此他想带回去慢慢品尝，学会享用这种饮料。  
教会并不禁止所有在内工作的神职人员成家立业，身为占卜师，伊莱每天工作结束后的生活是自由的，不必留宿在教会，也可以恋爱结婚。他的恋人杰克是一位外科医生，身形修长、性格冷淡，比伊莱大上了十岁，已经有了八九年的工作经验。  
两人是在一次短途旅行中结识的，杰克平时工作很忙，空余时间也都用来提升专业，伊莱则惯于约束自己，两人似乎都安于单身生活，于是在为自己安排周末踏青活动时不约而同地选中了到市郊登山，又恰好买了最后两张连在一起的火车票。  
杰克上车时，看到自己座位旁边靠窗的位置上坐着一个穿白衬衣的青年，正抿着唇看一本书，是霍布斯的《利维坦》。  
“现在的年轻人还对那些充满了圣礼和神殿的究根溯源感兴趣么？”杰克歪头问道。他并没有什么恶意，意识到不妥后补上一句，“在下只是单纯觉得，这本书或许有些沉闷，相对于您的年龄。”  
伊莱抬起头，看到是个穿着长风衣的男人，对方看上去教养良好，于是也没有多心。  
“不能算沉闷，先生，这可是一本好书，要是您看进去的话。”他诚恳地回答。“就比方说concio吧，从前读《哥罗西书》时有解释不通的地方，教会怎么能被藏起来人的家里呢？这本书就把它《圣经》中出现过的地方都捋了出来，你瞧，从古城邦的集会到教众，都出现过以此词汇指代的案例……”  
杰克饶有兴致地盯着这个看起沉默寡言、眼下却如数家珍的青年，老实说，他是个无神论者，向来对宗教学有些不屑一顾，但不知为什么，伊莱身上那种淡而弥散不去的神性让他几乎一见倾心，欲罢不能。  
他们交换了联系方式，过后，杰克很快攻陷了这位年轻的占卜师。他为人还算风趣，外科医生又是收入和社会地位都有保障的职业，最重要的是，他一眼就看出了占卜师喜欢的人是什么类型。  
强大，优雅，能以年长者的体贴温柔地照顾他一尘不染的思想。  
他们开始同居，每周末，伊莱都会到杰克的家里住两晚，他们会在一层的大厅跳一支舞，伊莱的女步是杰克手把手教的，从最初的生涩到之后的熟稔，妩媚而不会过于柔软，每每让人心醉；他们会在花园的玫瑰花圃前饮酒，伊莱酒量不好，只能浅酌，但也会陪着杰克在月下一直坐到晚风开始变得寒冷。他们会在铺满花瓣的浴缸里泡澡，然后共眠，杰克会小心翼翼地抚慰青年皎洁无暇的身体，温柔地入侵，再轻吻他眼角无声滑落的泪滴，直到两人的呼吸都均匀平缓，达到同一频率。  
这样的关系近乎完美，两人看上去都非常满意——看上去。事实上，杰克虽然对这个小小的恋人爱不释手，但也会感叹于他太像个易碎品。他从不去尝试改变什么，也不想伊莱被自己改变——这孩子就像一张白纸，染上任何颜色都会让人觉得可惜。

“啊！”  
一声短促的惊叫，路过长廊转角时伊莱和一个人撞了满怀，手里的高脚杯晃了晃，里面的液体尽数落到了他白色长袍的前襟上。  
“啊，抱歉。”  
伊莱慌乱地低头看着自己的衣服，情况很糟，胸前和小腹部分完全浸湿了，还好白葡萄酒本身没什么颜色，但受到刺激而挺立起来的部位却让境况有些尴尬。  
撞了他的人是个雇佣兵，准确地说是前雇佣兵，名叫奈布·萨贝达。他穿一件浅绿色的兜帽，条纹上衣，一边没什么诚意地道着歉，一边直勾勾地盯着伊莱的脸。  
“……没关系。失礼了。”  
伊莱匆匆地应了一句，就想绕过萨贝达尽快离开。这个雇佣兵自从祷告时见过伊莱一面，就总是有意无意地出现在他周边，尽管伊莱已经明确表示过自己有恋人了，但对方似乎不为所动，最近出现的频率还越来越高。伊莱甚至怀疑，这家伙根本就是故意撞到自己的，证据就是面前靠得越来越近的男人。  
“……请让开，我需要回去换衣服！”伊莱不得不抬起左臂横在两人之间，萨贝达径直朝他压过来，把他逼进了长廊尽头楼梯下的空间，两人的胸口几乎贴在一起，萨贝达身上的灼热气息扑面而来，让他倍感危机。  
“真是不好意思，弄脏了您的衣服。”萨贝达则紧盯着他偏向一边的脸，丝毫没有停下来的意思，“让我来看看，到底有多脏吧。”  
“你别……唔！”  
抬起的手腕被攥住，伊莱意识到两者之间力量的悬殊。萨贝达的吻和他本人一样霸道，先是轻轻啮咬着唇瓣，趁伊莱忙着躲闪和呼吸时撬开齿列长驱直入，高于体温的口腔迅速把两人的气息融合在一起，同时手绕到他背后攫住腰身，掌心顺着脊柱轻轻摩挲。  
“占卜师先生，昨天你和那个医生在走廊里接吻了对吧？我看到了，那个高个子绅士在你唇上沾了一下，马上就跟偷情似的离开了，呵呵……感觉，有现在这么好么？”  
萨贝达的身影已经完全把他笼罩在了楼梯下的阴影里，他有力的双臂对于伊莱来说完全无法挣脱，更何况此刻的他还低头贴在伊莱耳边，突出的热气拂动着他柔软的棕色短发，吹的他耳根又热又痒。  
“我一看就知道，你是那种想被人按在地上操/到哭的小宝贝儿。而那个医生，恐怕只会陪你念念诗、跳跳舞，在铺着羽绒被的大床上关着灯，不轻不重地抱几下吧？哈哈……”  
他一边低声笑着一边托着伊莱的下颌，胸腔有力的震动通过身体接触传了过去，萨贝达感觉到伊莱浑身一僵。萨贝达伸出舌尖，顺着他的耳廓舔了一圈儿。那触感仿佛毒舌的信子，灵活而刁钻地撩拨着他的敏感带，又与那冷血动物完全不同，带着灼热的温度与充满暗示的潮湿，伊莱被舔得膝盖一软，多亏萨贝达伸手揽住了他才没有跌倒在地上。  
而后者见状更是放肆地笑着，干脆把伊莱整个人抱了起来。  
“怎么，脚软了么，小王子？”他咧开嘴，毫不掩饰自己的愉悦心情。“是被我说中了哪一点呢，你那渴望被贯穿、被蹂躏的淫/荡身体，还是只会传教士的软脚虾医生？”  
他把伊莱抱的更向上了一些，让白袍占卜师靠在自己宽阔有力的胸前。  
“要不要试试跟我做？我可不会留情，就算你哭着求我我也不会停的。不过你所臆想过的一切，我都能满足……”  
萨贝达低着头，伊莱发现他的嘴角还有两道疤痕，但那张脸上的神情却前所未有地真诚，让他鬼使神差地没有拒绝。

-TBC-  



	2. 孔雀石-佣占

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章佣占。  
本文为纯粹的NTR爱好表达，请注意避雷  
本章R18，请自主规制

“嗯……”  
伊莱后背紧贴着木门，他的身高大约有5.5英尺，比萨贝达略矮了几公分，身形却相距甚远，整个人都被对方笼罩了起来。这是他自己的房间，教会给每个尚未成婚的神职人员都提供了单身寝室，十几平米的房间内摆着一张不常使用却保持干净整洁的大床，一个衣柜以及一张书桌，玄关一侧是简单却功能齐全的盥洗室。  
萨贝达一语不发地低头在他颈间开垦，留下一串串深浅不一的红印。伊莱口头抗拒着，还是带他进了自己房间，一切都在他的计划之中。猜想得到了验证，萨贝达感到一阵鼓舞在胸腔内上升，他重新站直了舔吻着伊莱的唇瓣，轻轻咬住探出的小小舌尖。  
“你和恋人接吻的时候……嗯，也会这么伸出舌头来么？”他低声笑着，毫不掩饰自己的兴奋，呼吸也粗重的夹杂着喘息。事实上，这是一个不需要答案的问题，因为伊莱马上像被烫着了似的缩了回去，迷茫的表情也重新被痛苦纠结取代。  
“别这样……”他小声请求着，身体温度却因过度的羞耻直线上升，被扯开一半的领口露出大片雪白的肌肤和锁骨，光滑而不过分瘦削的肩头像教堂门口的雕塑一样完美。  
“别违心，你根本不想我停下来。”萨贝达轻易就剥下了另一半，除去长袍后的伊莱比穿着衣服时看起来小了一号，光洁无暇的身体只有刚刚被啃咬过的脖颈布满了红色咬痕，萨贝达低头叼住了小巧粉红的乳粒，含在口中慢慢碾磨。  
“啊……别……”  
仅仅是乳尖被挑逗，占卜师就已经难耐得快哭出来。他曾经想象过杰克帮忙抚慰那里，也曾有过一两次尝试，可每次才触碰到伊莱就捂着脸缩成一团，杰克也从不勉强他，只会把他抱在怀里，一下一下抚摸着他的背，耐心等待他的身体重新打开。萨贝达却不一样，他无视伊莱红的快滴出血的脸，按住伊莱颤抖的腰身把他固定在那儿，舌尖绕着乳晕打了几转，径直从乳尖顶部的裂纹舔了过去，粗糙的舌苔缓慢而鲜明碾过敏感处，伊莱几乎尖叫着就要射出来。  
察觉到宽松的长裤下有什么东西支了起来，萨贝达会心一笑，扯掉腰带让它暴露在空气中。伊莱退后两步，重新靠在木门上想要躲避，当然无济于事。萨贝达用指肚轻轻弹了两下那个小东西，还低下头嗅了嗅，没有什么难闻的气味，这副身体的主人性好洁净，连那个通常没什么美感的玩意儿也显得格外可爱。  
“真想一口把你吃了。”萨贝达粗声粗气地说。  
伊莱双手捂着脸，眼下的境况太过冲击了，已经远远超出了他能承受的限度，但又带来了前所未有的莫名兴奋，让他忍不住期待接下来还会发生些什么。萨贝达吸了口气，低头真的把他吞了进去，半个头充满了口腔，接着就被更加干脆利落地吞进了窄小的喉咙。  
“——！”  
他连叫也叫不出，只倒抽着气绷直了身体。这太……太过了，食道口紧窄而充满弹力的平滑肌像无数只小手同时挤压着茎身，上面的每一寸褶皱都被深入按摩，萨贝达还开始有节奏地吞吐。前所未有的刺激让伊莱大脑一片空白，他不由自主地随着萨贝达的动作摆动着腰，心中残存的理智却让他不断告诉自己应该快点停下来，这样下去不仅对不起恋人，也会侮辱了面前这个专心讨好着自己的人。  
他不知道，自己想的实在太多了。此刻的萨贝达一边为他做着口交，一边分神观察着他平滑的小腹、修长的双腿和起伏的胸口，边看边想着眼下的供奉呆会儿怎么加倍要回来。太棒了，萨贝达对自己说，一会儿一定要让这双腿紧紧缠着自己的腰，要在瘦弱的小肚子里灌满自己的东西，再带着他到处走，直到里面的东西禁不住地心引力，从合不拢的小穴流出来……想到此处，他开始有意识地深喉，不出三个回合伊莱果然忍不住泄了身，早有准备的萨贝达吐出茎身微微偏头，乳白色的液体急速喷出，大部分落在了地上，一小部分沾上了他的脸。  
“对不起、对不起！呜……”  
伊莱不知是喘还是哭得几乎上不来气，他双腿发软，顺着木门想要蹲下去抱住自己，却被萨贝达揽住胳膊提了起来。刚刚高潮过的身子软得像一滩水，萨贝达有些粗暴地把他推到床上，让他赤身露体地背对着自己跪在床边，大手按在脊背上。  
“知道错了？那就好好受罚。”  
伊莱房里当然没有润滑的东西，萨贝达只能就地取材，沾了些伊莱自己的东西探进一根手指。占卜师身体里跟他本人一样柔软，萨贝达按压几下，除了收获一个完全瘫软在床上的人儿，还发现里面的括约肌丝毫不抗拒外来者的入侵，随着手指的戳刺顺从地向内打开。一想到平时这里曾被那个外科医生怎样温柔地呵护，萨贝达就忍不住心底的暴虐，他很快加了一根手指，两根布满薄茧的指节在伊莱肠道内不断变换着方向抽插、按揉，还不时恶意地撑开，让初春还有些寒冷的空气钻进去戏弄浑身颤抖的人；伊莱抱紧了垫在身下的枕头，牙齿紧紧咬着被单，呻吟声已经变成了呜咽。  
“不准哭！”  
萨贝达没有丝毫怜香惜玉的意思，而是抽出手指一巴掌甩在了臀瓣上，雪白的皮肤被印上了掌印，指节处还沾上了他自己的体液。本就以动物交配的羞耻姿势趴在床上的伊莱更是恨不得钻到地缝里去，他挣扎着往前爬了爬，然而无济于事，萨贝达快速脱掉了自己的衣服，跳上了床。  
伊莱心跳得飞快，决定他与萨贝达、他与杰克之间关系的事件就在眼前，如果说在这之前他都还有选择的余地，要是这一步走出去，有些事恐怕就完全不同了。但他无法说服自己拒绝萨贝达——他看上去那么自信，又是那么了解自己，伊莱每一个心理细节都被他揣摩得明明白白，明白到连伊莱自己都无法否认萨贝达说出了他内心深处真实存在的渴望；伊莱确实想过，那些过于刺激、甚至称得上淫靡的场景，但在杰克身上，那些场景永无实现的可能。  
他是如此爱着伊莱，以至于连一丁点会让他皱眉的动作都不忍心做。  
而被杰克爱护着的伊莱也不得不扮演着那个干净的小鸟，他应该唱着清新和缓的歌，却不能走下神坛堕入欲望。  
萨贝达火热的东西在伊莱臀缝间蹭了许久，伞盖几次掠过一张一合的穴口，伊莱甚至能感受到顶端翕张的孔眼，这一点认知让他更加难耐。他呜咽一声扭头朝身后望过去，发现萨贝达正盯着他。  
“想要我上你么？”他问。  
伊莱重新把头埋进被单里，扭了扭腰向后主动去蹭萨贝达的性器。萨贝达却仍是一动不动，直到伊莱闷在被子里的声音在安静的房间里响起。  
“想……想要，给我——”  
火热的性器贯穿了肠道，伊莱含着布料发出一声沙哑的叫声。太刺激了，他从没被这么粗野地对待过，习惯了被慢慢开拓的小穴欢呼着接纳了野蛮的入侵者，萨贝达身上烫人的热度点燃了伊莱埋在心底的渴求。更多，还想要更多，他贴着被单胡乱扭动着，萨贝达则迅速读懂了他的身体语言，抓着他的双手把他向后提起，让伊莱上半身悬空着，双腿则和自己的紧紧贴在一起。  
“啊……好、好厉害……”  
这样的姿势让性器进到了前所未有的深度，伊莱湛蓝色的眼睛失去了焦距，半睁着望向床头的方向，萨贝达没给他任何适应喘息的时间，性器朝着各个角度快速进出，很快找到了他的敏感点。  
“舒服么？”他改为抱着伊莱的腰，身体前倾压在他背后，亲密的姿势让伊莱浑身一颤，然后整个人都柔顺地靠在他怀里。萨贝达听见他压抑着的小声呻吟越来越放开，直到被顶到深处发出一声声短促的尖叫，肠道也越来越绞紧。  
“我敢断定，这是你目前为止，最舒服的一次。”萨贝达的呼吸也越来越快，他难以掩饰自己的兴奋。  
他如愿以偿地让伊莱的小腹被自己的精液灌满，看着被快感淹没颤抖着弓起背的男人，萨贝达忍不住就着最后一波攻势再次用力顶入了深处，强行撞开痉挛着缩紧的穴肉，满意地看到伊莱张大了口却什么声音也叫不出来，来不及咽下的口水顺着嘴角垂下，像一道透明的银丝。  
太棒了。和他想的完全一样。就该这样。  
-TBC-


	3. 香水百合

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章杰占  
暴雨将至

天气渐渐炎热起来，伊莱打算明天就换上夏服。  
浴室开着暖黄色的光，伊莱站在镜前，愣愣地看着镜中的自己。房间里只有他一个人，刚沐浴过的身体只在腰上随意围一块浴巾，锁骨上的印痕只有凑近了才能勉强看到。距离上次和那个雇佣兵的秘密约会已经过了一周，过了明天就是休息日，他打算去找杰克过周末。  
他们已经三周没住一起了。第一次被萨贝达推进房间后，伊莱托辞说身体不适，休息日没去杰克家，再下一周则是杰克外出参加学术会议，赶不回来。这次再拖着就说不过去了，伊莱叹口气，拿起牙刷。  
刷头漫不经心地划过齿列和牙床，伊莱闭上眼。过于真实的触感让人很容易联想起一些过激的记忆，那之后，萨贝达又来找过他三四次。他是个非常不审慎的混蛋，除了头一回，伊莱几乎每次都会被压在半公共的场合上下其手，有时是在教堂的后山，有时是在深夜无人的餐厅，还有一次甚至就在闹市区不远处的暗巷，两端都是人来人往，建筑物遮蔽下狭窄黑暗的深处也有一两扇半开的窗。  
可他拒绝不了。萨贝达是那么的笃定和热情，点子和精力又是如此的层出不穷。他根本拒绝不了。  
伊莱吐出嘴里的牙膏沫，打开水龙头漱口。锁骨和肩头的红印还是让他有些介意，他本就属于易留下瘢痕的体质，萨贝达更像是发现了这一点，每次都厮磨着在他白皙柔嫩的体表留下齿印或是吮吸过的红斑，好像刻意要他身上留下属于自己的印记似的执着于此，不管伊莱说多少次也不肯改。  
但愿杰克不会发现……通常，他们温存时都会关着灯，黑暗中的拥抱和亲吻也正是伊莱喜欢的。他无法自制地爱着这个男人——他的每一句话、每一个动作，谈及专业或是艺术时不经意间流露出的热忱，或是谈到尽兴处唇角噙着的一抹浅笑，杰克的一切都是这么让他着迷，而此时此刻，背叛了恋人的罪恶感像一座山，静默而沉重地压在了伊莱胸口。

黄昏的商店街上行人渐渐多了起来，伊莱走进一家面包店，打算带一块红丝绒蛋糕。路过橱窗时他停了片刻，里面摆着各种手工绘制的菜单，还有粉红色的草莓蛋糕，上面用裱花或者白巧克力装饰着兔子。  
“今天是几号？”他问身边的店员。  
“四月二十号，先生，明天就是复活节了。”  
伊莱瞧着一个戴礼帽的白色兔子，它还戴着红色条纹领结，身上可什么也没穿，双脚叉开以一种憨态可掬的姿势坐在蛋糕上。  
“麻烦您，帮我装这个吧。”  
到杰克家门口仍然是他亲自开的门，知道伊莱不喜欢人多，杰克总会在周五下午提前遣走家政妇。餐厅已经摆好了晚饭和红酒，伊莱把蛋糕放在铜制烛台边上，摇曳的火光让整个房间都充满了复古且温馨的气氛。  
“这是什么？”伊莱注意到一旁的橱柜上放了一套金属器械，还有些类似于染料的各色液体，随口问了一句。  
“皮下注射的用具。”杰克意味深长地看了他一眼，拉出木质靠背椅好让伊莱坐下，顺手接过他脱下的外套挂在衣架上。  
留声机里飘来悠扬的乐曲，伊莱认出是Faerie Queen，不用说，又是杰克式的体贴——除了伊莱自己，只有杰克才会记得他的出身地，安排一曲令人怀念的凯尔特民族音乐。伊莱的眼前不知怎么忽然晃过那个穿着披风的精干身影，强烈的愧意涌了上来。  
“快看看这个，这个白色的兔子有没有很像一个人？”  
伊莱非常不善于掩饰自己的情绪。杰克盯着他的脸，急于转移话题的人并没发现恋人的神情有些奇怪。  
“像谁呢？”杰克的声音像春风一样轻而温柔，他伸过一根手指，帮伊莱擦掉了唇角的红酒，被染上暗红色的手指显得格外苍白细长。

他看到了。  
白色长袍镶着考究的金丝滚边，半遮着脸的头帕也不例外。他的小恋人，被人叫做占卜师的伊莱，穿着象征着身份与能力的法袍“月相”，被人拉进了闹市区脏乱的暗巷里。  
那是个身材精瘦的青年，兜帽遮住了大半张脸，但杰克还是敏锐地捕捉到了它的特别之处。廓尔喀人特有的面部轮廓，湛蓝色的眼，上帝总是在外貌上格外眷顾那些无法均等受到文明滋养的灵魂。他的身材有点佝偻，却并不是衰老或者错误体态造成的痼疾，而是一种为疾行而养成的习惯，年轻的身体充满力量感，被他拉着一只手的小恋人跟在身后气喘吁吁，像个跟着情人私奔逃婚的新娘。  
会不会看错了？  
他们跑得像一对中学的情侣，浑然不觉有人在注视着自己。杰克看到他的小恋人乖顺地被拉进了暗巷，在一盏已经亮不起来的灯下背靠着砖墙，双手被绑在灯杆上，廓尔喀人把他圈在怀里恣意地吻着。杰克看到廓尔喀人的手伸进了小恋人的领口；接着更过火地从下往上掀起了长袍，失去遮蔽的腰身抖了一下，但身体的主人没有反抗，就那么顺从地任由对方继续撩开遮羞布，甚至玩弄着他那敏感娇弱的乳尖。他的小恋人红了脸，和在他面前时候一样，带着嗔怪的神情小声抱怨，但不一样的是，白色长裤下的膝盖弯了起来，煽情地抬起，在廓尔喀青年的腰侧磨蹭着。  
那是在他面前从未展露过的亲昵举动。  
看着大床上昏睡的小恋人，杰克收回思绪，目光落在了兔子蛋糕上。他的恋人今夜异常努力，喝完了他斟上的所有酒，像补偿什么似的有求必应，还带来了……这么特别的蛋糕。  
像谁呢？  
冷笑从唇角蔓延至眼睫，杰克抬手抚摸着伊莱的额头。  
是他的错。太过克制、太过想当然地“照顾”青涩的恋人，却不够了解、也不够狠心，忽略了他的欲望，以至于被人当成了一无所知、人畜无害的兔子。  
原本用来包装蛋糕盒子的红绸带绑在了伊莱手腕上，黑色眼罩也牢牢固定在他脸上，绑带深深嵌入他柔软的短发，让他昏睡中不适地嘤咛了一声。累赘的衣物都已经除去，杰克还是第一次这么清楚地在灯下看着恋人的身体，完美的比例，比一般男人都更瘦削流畅的肩部线条让他显得楚楚可怜，而白皙肤色下薄薄一层肌肉也不过份单薄。锁骨处有着迷人的凹陷，杰克忍不住凑近想看仔细，却在上面发现了一串米粒似的印痕。  
齿印。大约四五天前留下的齿印，已经褪去了大半，只有不胜蹂躏的表皮层还没来得及被抚平。  
杰克闭了闭眼，挺直身体拉开自己与小恋人之间的距离。他看上去并不暴怒，但眼底的波涛昭示着一切绝不会简单过去。  
“你想要什么，伊莱？这就是你想要的么？”  
没有人回答。杰克低头看着熟睡的伊莱，转身拿起了器械盘里的金属筒状物。它的尾端是墨囊，灌满了鲜红的染料，可伸缩的尖端藏在中空的手握杆中央，是一柄手动的纹身枪。  
夜风从大开的窗户吹进来，窗口的浅金色丝绒窗帘被推得向内飘了起来。轻快的乐音不知何时已经换成了艾尔加的大提琴协奏曲，杰克一手拿着冰冷的工具，一手拈着酒杯。冷风扑灭了烛台上面三层的烛火，只剩下最后一层几点明明灭灭的光，杰克仰起头把杯中液体一饮而尽，朝陷在被子里毫无知觉的恋人走去。  
-TBC-


	4. 第四章 天青石

第四章 天青石  
酒精在血液里肆虐，这种小分子原本不应该出现在人体中，尤其对于伊莱这样不善于代谢乙醇的人。  
杰克自上而下俯视着他，与大多数神经系统被酒精麻痹的人不同，伊莱身上没有一点儿醉汉惹人生厌的气息，他安静地睡着，呼吸轻而均匀，只有脸上薄薄一层粉红昭示着身体的异常。伊莱并非纵欲酗酒的人，勉强自己也只是为了顺遂恋人的兴致，而一想到他这么做的动机，高瘦男人的目光便又冷了几分。  
他在伊莱身边坐下，伸手揭开洁白的羽绒被。略显瘦削的上半身完全暴露在灯光下，身体主人被突如其来的寒意激得瑟缩了一下，杰克本能地抬起手，在他的肩头轻轻抚慰。  
“醒了？”  
感觉到手中的身体一颤，接着绷紧了脊背，杰克慢条斯理地开了口。伊莱却从语气里听到了即将到来的风暴，知道装睡毫无意义，他嗫嚅着，小心地寻找着措辞。   
“嗯……怎，怎么把我绑起来，这是要……”  
“好像已经太晚了。”  
放在肩头的手已经转到锁骨附近，在骨节突出的位置轻轻摩挲。第一次被恋人打断说话的伊莱愣住了，接着意识到那是萨贝达喜欢啃咬的位置，似乎还留着淡淡的齿印。  
“先生？我……”  
“要是早一点绑住你，就用不着像现在这样了。”  
两人独处时，伊莱很少直呼杰克的名字，而是一直像初次见面时那样叫他“先生。”或许是年龄的差距，这样谨守礼数在杰克眼里也格外可爱，每当那张柔软红润的嘴里吐出这两个字，都让他心里化成一滩水——当然，这一规律并不适用于此刻：他再次打断了伊莱，语气森冷，但也没有再询问或是斥责下去，而是专心致志地开始抚摸他的身体，像森林中的野兽在重新巡视自己的领地。伊莱不敢也想不出理由反抗，他的手不能动，眼睛也看不到，只是呆呆地蜷缩着，被那双骨节分明、温度偏低的手肆意掠夺。  
被剥夺了视力，触觉就变得格外明显。平日他们从不会这样细致地抚摸和直视彼此的身体，一想到此刻杰克正注视着自己，伊莱就忍不住脸上发烫、身体发热；但他也同时意识到自己身上或许还留着一些糟糕的痕迹，即使杰克看上去已经知道了什么，可这些痕迹显然仍会激起他的愤怒，伊莱又忍不住一阵阵发抖。  
又一阵夜风透过雕花木窗吹了进来，伊莱把身体往杰克所在的方向缩了缩，依顺的身体语言在两人眼里都多了些讨好意味。   
他听到杰克轻而缓慢的声音：“伊莱，你是我的么？”  
问句的末尾被夜风吞噬，带着一缕凉意，听不出是什么情绪。伊莱咬了咬唇，头顶无意识地在杰克腰侧蹭了蹭，喉咙里挤出一声微不可闻的“嗯”。  
杰克似乎是笑了，瘦长的手指抚过伊莱德侧脸。一阵金属碰撞的声音后，他扶着伊莱翻了个身，让他被绑缚住的双手举过头顶，整个人面朝下，露出光洁的后背。  
“那么，我想在你身上留下我的，杰克的记号，可以么？”  
冰冷的金属贴在腰侧，伊莱打了个寒颤，这才意识到问题的严重性。男人没有丝毫的迟疑，从他口中吐出的字句也冰冷不带一丝温度，却叫人无法拒绝，也无从反驳：   
“你可以理解为，占有欲的表达，或者，对不忠行为的惩罚。”

疼。  
这是伊莱此刻脑海中唯一的想法——疼，铺天盖地的疼痛持续不断，像蚂蚁吞食大象般缓慢而狠戾地噬咬着他的肌肤，直至骨髓。人体表皮和真皮层间丰富的神经末梢把所有刺入和注射带来的刺激一点不落地收集起来传输至大脑，杰克选了他右侧腰窝，只有发生亲密关系才会被看到的位置，带着他一如既往的体贴和绅士；另一方面，两人都知道那是伊莱的敏感带之一，每次稍微触及都能让他筋酥骨软地瘫在杰克怀里，杰克毫不留情地选在此处纹上“记号”，显然对恋人的背叛已经愤怒到了极点。  
尖刺缓慢而笃定地刺入表皮，注入染色剂，再抽出，重复刺入，伊莱起初还勉强忍耐，没过几分钟就已经满头大汗，死死咬着面前的枕头才能让自己不叫出声来。身后的男人不疾不徐，像在完成一件精巧的作品，还不时停下来用指尖在皮肤表面轻轻划动，确认画作的轮廓走向有没有出错。伊莱心底升起一阵委屈，却又不得不告诉自己没资格委屈，被绑着的双手手指都绞在了一起。  
“疼么？”  
杰克忽然停下了动作，拿起消毒纸棉擦去伊莱腰侧的冷汗。伊莱没抬头，依旧保持着脸埋在枕头里的姿势，闷闷地“嗯”了一声，像只受伤的小动物。  
杰克却只是轻笑了一声：“没关系，很快就结束了。”  
磨人的疼痛重新开始，比痛觉更令人绝望的是伊莱终于意识到，现在的杰克不会再像从前那样爱惜呵护自己，连抱的紧了些都怕他皱眉；曾经把他当成瓷娃娃小心捧在手里的男人现在化身成了摧残他的恶魔，正亲手给予他痛苦与欲望。  
“呜……”  
他难受地绞着手，终于忍不住呻吟出声，企图唤起男人的疼惜。让他感受到危机的不止无尽无休的刺痛，还有被激起的冲动——虽然羞于启齿，但伊莱发现自己身下某个不可言说的部位兴奋了。  
“先生……好难受……”  
伊莱夹紧双腿，小声抽泣着。他无法接受自己在凌虐下发情的淫荡身体，更无法忍受事到如今还毫无波动、在他身上平稳作画的杰克，可对方依旧没有停下来的意思，反而将空闲的左手压在他的脊背，制止他轻微的挣扎。  
“嘘……别动。”杰克说，“要是偏了，还得重头来过。”  
话里的冷酷和威胁意味不言而喻，伊莱只能重新咬紧了枕头，一边努力和身体里的热潮对抗，一边忍受着腰侧的痛楚。他担心杰克不肯原谅自己，但却什么也做不了；杰克没问他关于萨贝达德任何细节，只是默不作声地在他身上刺绣着某个图案，陷入工作状态的他甚至还会在某一阶段完成时吹个轻松愉悦的口哨。时间渐渐从半小时延长至一小时，两小时，直到月光都从夜空中渐渐下沉掩去，伏在床上的少年都已精神涣散、昏昏沉沉地低泣着快要睡过去，医师终于停下了手中的动作，低头欣赏着刚刚完成的画作。  
一朵鲜艳精致的玫瑰，重重花瓣上甚至带着晶莹的露水，承托着它的绿色花茎、乃至上面的细刺都如此惟妙惟肖，静静躺在白皙光滑的腰窝，娇艳而危险。  
“对不起……先生，对不起……”  
看着半昏迷中还在哽咽着道歉的少年，男人温柔地解开他手上的绸带，然后分开双腿，把自己送了进去。  
夜晚还只过了一半，惩罚才刚刚开始。

－TBC－


	5. 翡翠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章杰占，带一点佣占往事

身体被寒冷包围，几乎失去了知觉。  
铅灰色的天空被流弹与炮火染上砖红，少年狼狈地提着长袍下摆，弯着腰勉强跟上前面同伴的脚步。三月初他被派来跟着老牧师四处游历、为各地信徒读经宣教，转眼已经过了半年的时间，这块原本不属于版图内的土地上也发生了不少变化，终于在即将完成任务离开时拖住了他们的脚步。  
前面的人忽然停下脚步，以一种诡异的姿势倒了下去。伊莱一瞬间屏住了呼吸，他看到一直慈爱友善的长者最后的眼神，惊恐中夹杂着忧虑，未完成的口型告诉他快点卧倒，耳边不断传来的空气碎裂声让他大脑一片轰鸣。  
“趴下！”  
来不及做出任何反应，就在伊莱以为自己也要死在这波流弹中时，一个人从身后扑倒了他。那是个同样年轻的身体，个子还没伊莱高，结实的胸口和手臂紧紧贴在伊莱后背，几乎就在两人一起倒地的同时，小个子男孩发出一声痛苦的闷哼。  
“血……你在流血！我……”  
“嘘！”  
男孩恶狠狠地瞪了伊莱一眼，抬手放在嘴边，尖牙咬住袖子撕下一片布料。子弹堪堪擦着他的蝴蝶骨掠过，只留下一道不到半公分的创口，男孩费劲地想自己按压止血，最后发现用不上力，只能把布条递给了在一旁欲言又止的伊莱。  
治疗和包扎伊莱并不陌生，他们靠着一辆被丢弃的手推车做掩体，原地处理好男孩的伤口，接着一前一后地匍匐爬进附近一家商店。商店的玻璃门已经被砸破了，柜台后勉强还可以容身，伊莱这才仔细看了一眼男孩，他的眼睛是很特别的浅蓝色，透亮又清澈，并不适合出现在战场上。  
“你的父母呢？”他小声询问。男孩看起来年纪不大，可能是出于什么原因才在这样危险的场合混迹，伊莱开始考虑帮他回到正常的生活和家庭。  
男孩翻了下眼皮，显然对少年的话不以为意，甚至有些不爽。  
“老子是雇佣兵，小奶猫。”他粗声粗气地回答，“别用你那装满了奶油的脑子随便揣测！这地方不适合你，一会儿停火了你就从后门出去，往左手边一直走，那条小路是安全的。”  
“可是你的伤……”  
枪械造成的伤口总比冷兵器危险，伊莱不无担忧地望着雇佣兵肩头草草缠起来的浅绿色布料，上面的深色圈还在不断扩散。雇佣兵皱了下眉，刚要开口说话，又被什么吸引了注意，停下了动作侧耳去听。  
“走！”  
玻璃爆裂的声音再次响起，伊莱被一只手推到了后门外，只来得及看到雇佣兵抱着头滚回了柜台下。  
“不——”

伊莱猛地睁眼，映入眼底的是雪白的天花板。梦里的情景太过真实，被藏在记忆深处的经历不知为什么突然浮现，那还是伊莱刚成年时的事。  
他花了半分钟从梦里回神，想起自己在杰克家。酸痛顺着脊椎从腰背传输至大脑皮层，伊莱脸上发烧，有些慌乱地去摸身下的床褥。  
干净的，身体也是，杰克即使生气也依旧保持着优雅体贴，在他昏迷后做了清理。事实上，要是就这么丢在那里不管也并不明智，毕竟昨晚他们都在床单和被子上留下了太多痕迹，伊莱依稀记得自己刚一被插进来就射了，被长时间穿刺后的身体敏感得不像话，稍微一碰都能引发颤栗般的快感；细密而绵长的疼痛带来的生理和心理欲望让他几乎无法抗拒，伊莱不想承认，但惩罚还没开始身下的床褥就被他弄湿了一大片，以至于杰克后来直接进入都没有受到任何阻碍。  
意识稍微回笼后，伊莱就感到了口渴。窗帘透过的光告诉他现在大约是周六中午或者下午了，他已经超过12小时没有饮水，昨晚又说了那么多话——或许该用“叫”或者“喊”来描述更加准确——杰克像要把一个月，不，把一年的份都一次做完似的不断折腾着他，用他们从未尝试过的各种体位；第三次被翻过去从背后进入时伊莱就已经快要支撑不住身体，偏偏杰克还不断摩擦着他的敏感点，他只能在后穴一阵阵痉挛收紧中哭着求杰克放过自己，被操得像一滩软泥只能靠着杰克的手臂呻吟喘息。后来杰克又把他抱在怀里抵着墙从正面插入；已经陷入半昏迷的少年只剩下一双手臂紧紧搂住男人的肩膀，一条腿挂在杰克手臂上，另一边就触不到地，嘴里咿咿呀呀地叫着无意义的话，身体稍微一软后背就会贴在冰冷的墙上，让他一激灵又向前靠进男人怀里，已经被操开的小穴反射性地咬紧肆意侵犯的巨根。  
更可怕的是，尽管难以启齿，伊莱却不得不承认自己在这样的性事中获取了巨大的快感。他从没见过这样的杰克，对方更像一个年长而克制的家人，能静静地听他谈起生活中的琐事，或者最近读书的心得，原本就不带繁殖目的的亲密关系一直像温水煮青蛙，让他如沐春风的同时，也很难想象会有如此刺激的画面。  
好可怕……也……好舒服……  
伊莱抬手掩住脸，想让脸颊上的温度降下来一些。清脆细碎的金属撞击声打断了思考，他把手抬得更高一些，发现右腕上赫然多了一条银白色的细链，连接处的锁被扣上，另一端固定在床头。  
他猛地坐起，杰克不在房间内，床头柜上放着木质托盘，里面有一杯水、一片面包和盒装牛奶。  
伊莱不可置信地看着银链，试着拉了一把，果然很结实。他被囚禁了，足够他走到盥洗室的链子长度、床头的食物让这个事实再明显不过，伊莱翻身下床，鞋也顾不上穿光着脚走到床边，发现窗外不知什么时候被装上了铁网。  
“杰克……你不能这么做……”  
他喃喃地说着，跌坐在地上。杰克在卧房里铺了厚厚的地毯，因此伊莱并没觉得寒冷，略显粗糙的质感还唤起了一些关于昨晚的回忆，很好地解释了他膝盖上略微擦破的红印。伊莱崩溃地发现，他并不反感、甚至很喜欢昨晚的杰克，却不能接受被囚禁起来的事实——他是这样的贪婪、淫荡、渴望被索取，却不愿意承担相应的代价。  
他想起萨贝达说过的话。或许他是对的。  
阳光晒在金丝绒窗帘上，隔着厚厚的布料把热度送进密不透风的房间。伊莱背靠着窗台，抱紧膝盖蜷缩成一团，小声地哭了。

杰克回到房间，见到的就是这样的情景。  
他瘦小而苍白的恋人在哭泣，总是带着干净笑容的脸委屈地皱成了一团。伊莱不会知道，银链早就躺在床头柜的抽屉里，昨晚狂暴的性爱也是杰克一直以来渴望尝试的，除了窗外的鸟笼是发现他在暗巷中贪欢野合才临时约了工匠安装，其他捆住他手脚、把他绑在身边的念头和工具都早就形成。  
杰克叹了口气。  
他是个信仰科学的无神论者，却也认可因果相生。伊莱和他都对彼此表现的太过干净温和，可心底的欲望却并非无端出现，而是原本就躺在那里；能让他产生掠夺和囚禁的念头，不仅仅因为伊莱是块纯洁无暇的美玉，而是——  
美玉的内核深处，藏着一个和他有同样欲望的人。  
他轻手轻脚地走到伊莱身边，把人抱起放回床上。伊莱像抓着救命稻草般地紧紧捏住他的衣襟。  
“先生，不要这样……不要用这个绑着我……”  
湛蓝色的眼睛急切地望着他，眼角还带着没来得及擦去的水痕。杰克望着宝石般的眼瞳和神职人脸颊上特有的淡淡纹路，抬手捧着伊莱的脸，伸出拇指将脸上的泪痕拭去。  
“好。只有这一次。”

-TBC-


	6. 群青

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章佣占

“哦。所以你要跟我分手？”  
萨贝达满不在乎地吐出嘴里的草叶，他不抽烟，但手里总得夹着点儿什么，也不知从哪里染上的习惯。  
“我们这样，本来就是不对的。”伊莱低着头，不肯看他的脸，尽量让自己的态度坚决一点。他和萨贝达之间刻意保持了一段距离，背后就是长廊的白色方形石柱，四月底到五月初正是紫藤繁盛的季节，豆科植物特有的柱状花序把教会花园的长廊都映成了淡紫色，伊莱一袭白衣站在下面，说不出的光洁美好。  
“不对？哪样？”萨贝达似笑非笑地看着他，向前跨上一步。他本来想像之前每次调情那样把伊莱逼近角落，这个扭扭捏捏的苏格兰男人就是喜欢这种调调，萨贝达虽然个子不高，却有十足的压迫感，每次都叫人无法拒绝。但今天的伊莱却不像平时那样只是欲拒还迎，他也向旁边退了一大步，萨贝达出其不意，脚下一个踉跄差点跌倒。  
“我不是开玩笑的……真的到此为止了。我不能对不起先生。”男人嗫嚅着，他还是躲闪着萨贝达的目光，因此也错过了他阴沉下来的脸。  
“不能对不起他，所以就要对不起我？克拉克先生，您的逻辑还真简单，可惜我不是很懂。”萨贝达猛地扯过伊莱的手臂把他抵在大理石柱子上，男人以为他又要强行撕开自己的衣服，反射性地挥手想要挡开他，却只是更加激发了萨贝达的怒气；他努力控制着自己的力气不要把伊莱弄伤，却被钻了个空子，伊莱趁他脚步不稳背对自己的时候推了萨贝达的肩头一把，想要转身逃走，慌乱中扯破了萨贝达的衣袖，露出背后的蝴蝶骨来。  
“嘶——”萨贝达发出痛楚的呻吟，战争在他身上留下了不少痕迹，过去做爱时偶尔碰到也会引起这样的反应，伊莱赶忙停下了动作查看。萨贝达的蝴蝶骨上有一道深深的弹痕，流弹以刁钻的角度平擦过那块凸起的硬骨，生生在上面磨掉一块，即使伤口已经愈合，萨贝达的左肩胛骨还是比另一边凹陷下去一些，足以显示他当时受伤有多严重。  
但伊莱此时的重点并不是伤疤本身，而是与它相关的故事——  
“是、是你……”伊莱的眼睛和嘴巴都张大，他惊讶地看着眼前的男人，眼前迅速闪过那些曾经让他感到害怕的画面。破碎的玻璃，密密麻麻的爆炸和弹痕，被硝化物染红变色的天空……还有以往相处中不多的交谈，萨贝达曾经说起自己早早就到英国军队中服役，后来又做了雇佣兵，当时他甚至还没成年，被一身的红伤拖累的营养不足，到现在也没有长高。  
“切。”萨贝达看上去有点懊恼，他本不打算让伊莱知道这个秘密。那已经是他成为雇佣兵之后的事了，一次执行任务中意外见到了误入轰炸区的小牧师，他本可以置之不理、让伊莱自生自灭的，可他脸上慌乱而悲悯的神情、和即使在一片硝烟中依旧清澈干净的眼睛却吸引了萨贝达，以至于险些为了救这个人丧命。  
“你……伤得很重，后来怎么得救的？”伊莱显然也陷入了回忆，他松开了抓着萨贝达肘部的手，声音变得柔和。  
“……装死。”萨贝达有些不甘心，但也松开了伊莱的衣服。“那时候正好流了不少血，腿上也中了一枪，动不了，就趴在一地碎玻璃渣里。后来对面过来检查，看我的鬼样子碰都不想碰，怕扎到脚，就走了。”  
“然后你的同伴来营救了？”伊莱试探地问道。  
“你想的挺美。”萨贝达翻了个白眼，跳到长廊一侧的座位区，背对着伊莱蹲下。“我没有同伴，其他雇佣兵只会觉得生意更好做，钱可以多分。当时觉得差不多了，脚底越来越冷，就先给自己止了血，躺到有力气再爬起来一点一点走出废墟，找了个农户养几个月就好了。”  
他说的轻描淡写，伊莱却知道整个过程九死一生，萨贝达今天还能出现在他面前简直就是个奇迹。难怪他会一见面就对自己这么执着，伊莱想，他原本以为和萨贝达之间只不过一段孽缘，当断则断才是最正确的，如今却手足无措起来。  
萨贝达说完之后半晌没听到回应，忍不住扭头看他。“喂，别露出这种表情啊！”他叫着跳了下来，站在伊莱面前抬手拍拍他的脸。“我不告诉你这件事，就是想看你平时和我在一起时候的那种表情……你知道吗，伊莱？你总是心事重重的，不知道在想些什么，工作的时候也是，和那个医生在一起的时候也是。只有当我这样——”  
说着，萨贝达突然把手放在伊莱腋下搔痒，伊莱反射性地跳了起来，脸上的凝重也土崩瓦解。  
“对，就是这副表情，该死的好看。”萨贝达得意地拍拍手，“你没发现么？只有跟我在一起的时候，你才最放松，还会不自觉地笑，虽然每次笑的时候都是在骂我胡闹……”  
他的声音逐渐转低，一边小心翼翼地观察着伊莱的反应，一边试探地问道：“所以，你能不能再考虑一下？我知道那个医生先和你表白，你也答应了，你们是情侣。但我更早认识你吧，而且没有我的话，你真的会更开心一点？”  
自从强行闯入伊莱的生活，萨贝达一向横冲直撞，还从未如此卑微地恳求过他。伊莱一时竟不知该如何回答，他的大脑成了一团乱麻，一会儿是杰克克制而愤怒的眼神，一会儿是萨贝达那双钢铁般泛着冷意的蓝色眼睛；前一秒眼前还飘着杰克家花圃中的红色玫瑰，后一秒又变成了萨贝达结实温热的胸口，紧紧地把他拥在怀里，像抱着什么宝贝一样牢牢不肯撒手。  
“我根本不值得被你们这样喜欢……”他哽咽着垂下头，萨贝达慌忙抱住他，不停查看着他身上的情况。  
“我刚刚弄疼你了？有没有受伤——”萨贝达焦急地询问声戛然而止，伊莱柔软的唇瓣封住了他不断发问的嘴唇。伊莱阖着双眼，嘴唇冰凉而湿润，眼角宛如清晨玫瑰花瓣上的露珠，随着长而细密的睫毛微微轻颤，艺术品般易碎而美丽。萨贝达的心瞬间漏跳了一拍，他的大脑一片空白，只剩下怀里柔软的身体和伊莱那双绝美而哀伤的眼睛。  
“我能为他做点什么呢？”久违的想法再次占据了萨贝达的脑海，上一次被这样的感情支配还是十九岁那年在战场上初遇伊莱，当时他付出的代价是险些丢了一条命。这个男人仿佛有种魔力，萨贝达记不清自己是怎么把他送回房间，两人又怎么滚到了伊莱的床上，只记得他的身体滚烫而炙热，表现出前所未有的主动。伊莱把他推倒在床头，衣衫凌乱地丢在地上，扶着他的肩膀缓缓下沉，让他的好兄弟完完全全埋入伊莱柔软而温暖的身体；他忘情地呻吟着、呼唤着萨贝达的名字，肉穴主动吞吐取悦着他的性器，当萨贝达把手搭在他的腰间，伊莱居然就这么颤抖着射了出来，白色的浆液溅满了两人的小腹之间。  
“这是什么？怎么摸起来、麻麻的……”萨贝达疑惑地想要低头去看伊莱的腰窝，又被他紧紧抱住脖颈吻住了。他今天异常的热情，萨贝达一面觉得十分享受，一面又不希望他是出于补偿或者无法拒绝的心理，才会对自己完全接受，这也是他一直担心的事——萨贝达并不想市恩以换取喜爱，他更享受伊莱对自己欲罢不能的感觉。于是他更加卖力地揉弄着伊莱敏感的腰窝，发现每次一碰那里伊莱就会颤抖着圈紧自己的性器，仿佛有几十张小嘴同时吮吸按摩的触感让他爽的头皮发麻，萨贝达很快拿回了主动权，自下而上的姿势方便了他深入到前所未有的位置，直到伊莱沙哑着嗓子几乎叫不出声音。  
“不行了，奈布，奈布……”萨贝达最喜欢伊莱此时的音色，软软的又带着点令人心痒的尾音，好像小奶猫还不够尖锐的嫩爪在人心脏上抓挠着，才露出一点牙尖嘴利的端倪，被人稍微一揉就软成了一滩水，原形毕露。萨贝达爱死了他这样叫着自己名字的模样，作为回报，他扶着伊莱的腰用力一个深挺，看伊莱筋酥骨软地靠在自己怀里失了神，大张着口连声音都发不出地沉浸在高潮中。  
“我爱你。”他凑到伊莱耳边说，同时射出的精液把对方柔嫩的腔壁激得一阵剧烈的震颤。  
-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伊莱该选谁  
我也不知道，所以下一章他要逃跑玩失踪了，杰克和奈布即将直接对线，期待吗【并不


	7. 绿色（完）

绿色 第七章

杰克醒来后，习惯性地往枕边看了一眼。身旁的位置空空荡荡，他瘦长的脸上看不出什么表情，比旁人都苍白三分的面颊即使刚刚睡醒也没有任何血色。他单手撑着松软的床铺，动作缓慢而优雅地在睡衣领口扯开一道缝，进了盥洗室，片刻后已经梳洗整洁，从衣橱里拿出衬衫一丝不苟地扣好。

做完这一切后，他走下楼梯，看到面包机里没有像往日一样放着两片全麦面包，这才想起前两天为了家里留人方便，已经叫每天早上来清扫的家政妇临时放假了。

他自嘲地笑笑，自己从冰箱里拿出面包和一罐草莓果酱。这是伊莱喜欢的口味，自从交往以来，杰克也渐渐习惯了时常备着这样一罐酸酸甜甜的小东西。金色盖子的玻璃瓶在他纤长的手指收拢下显得格外娇小，杰克端详了一会儿，把果酱放了回去，面无表情地拿出两片培根丢进了煎锅。

吃完早餐太阳已经完全升了起来，杰克从门柜上拿起钥匙，拧开大门。他今天上午有两台手术，难度不大，都是驾轻就熟的程序，但他神色并不轻松，似乎在思考着什么要紧的事。

“大医生可算出门了？”

一个穿着连帽衫、双手插在口袋里的年轻人出现在杰克视野。这不是他第一次见到奈布·萨贝达，只是这么清晰地正面对视还是头一回。对方个子不高，有着当地常见的棕色短发和蓝色眼睛，非要说有什么特点的话就是面部轮廓很深，嘴边还有两道略微显眼的疤痕，让他的面相看上去坚毅又固执。

杰克转身关门落锁，没有第一时间回答。他眯起眼把萨贝达上下打量了一番，发现对方并没有表现出不耐烦。

“有何贵干？我不认为我们的生活有什么交集。”杰克淡淡地说。他站在台阶上，说话时也并没有低头正视萨贝达的脸，翘起的下巴立即引起了雇佣兵的不满。

“要是阁下肯停止懦弱的挽留行为，把我的伊莱从这座水晶笼里放出来，我们可以没有交集。”

杰克闻言立即笑了起来。他的笑声很有磁性，有节奏地低笑几声后就停了下来，却并不会让人觉得他是在假笑。萨贝达死死盯着他的脸，发现对方的神色充满疲惫，甚至还带着一丝悲凉意味。

“您的一句话里错误太多，我都不知从何说起了。”他说，“不过有一点可确定的，那就是——”

杰克忽然颔首，定定地望着萨贝达的眼睛。

“伊莱不是我们中任何一方可以关得住的。我尝试过，我相信你也尝试过，用你自己的方法。但他可以随时离开，就像现在；我们谁也不是他的对手。”

在那之后，杰克以上班为由甩掉了萨贝达，独自离开了。后者不死心地在杰克公寓附近又探查了半天，这才确定杰克的话是真的，伊莱并没有回来他这里，或者回来过又离开了。他开始后悔那天激情过后以为真相水落石出、伊莱至少暂时不会轻易离开自己而放松了警惕呼呼大睡，等他在伊莱的房间醒来，陪在他身边的只有一张冰冷的字条和满室月光。

“愧对你和先生，也想不出好的办法。思来想去，只有离开才能还原每个人正常的生活，抱歉。”

萨贝达拿起纸条前前后后看了三遍，这才发现自己根本无法分辨是否伊莱的笔迹。自从见到他的第一眼，萨贝达的视线就始终粘在伊莱这个人的身上，以至于此时他才意识到，两人竟然从来没有过书信交流。

因此，尽管万般不情愿，萨贝达还是揣着纸条找到了杰克家，然而还没来得及拿出来就被杰克的一句话说得愣住了。

伊莱是这样的吗？相处这么久，一直是萨贝达在主动带着他做这个做那个，虽然伊莱有时候也会扭扭捏捏地拒绝，但从没见过他真正强硬起来决定什么。可要让萨贝达否认杰克的话，他又找不到任何依据；甚至他已经怀疑自己还有没有必要拿这张字条来让杰克辨别，潜意识里萨贝达也终于不得不直面自己一直逃避的问题，不得不承认自己一直以为可以主导、可以掌控的对象，其实才是掌控整段关系的那一方。

自那之后，伊莱整整消失了一个多月。教会的工作他打好了招呼，实习牧师原本就有半年到三年不等的研习期，这次伊莱借口外出游学一去不返，竟没有一个人的口中能打听出他的去向。

不止萨贝达，杰克也从伊莱失联后的一周起慌了手脚。他史无前例地推掉手术安排，请假到所有伊莱可能出现的场所找了个遍，终于不得不承认自己对恋人的了解也还远远没到可以嘲讽情敌的程度。

萨贝达再一次找上门是在仲夏的午夜，刚刚被撞见完成一场露天手术的杰克终于收起了“虚伪而轻浮的微笑”（萨贝达的原话），肯放下身段和他好好对话。这次他被杰克礼貌地请进了花园，花园的主人洗干净了双手、换下了沾着血迹的外套，给萨贝达倒了半杯霞多丽。

“……伊莱要是知道他的医生男友深更半夜对那些弱女子下毒手，会不会吓到说不出话？”

杰克摇摇酒杯，歪着头看向萨贝达，神情轻松。

“也许吧。”他说，看着高纯度的白葡萄酒在杯壁留下一片浸润均匀的透明湿痕，“也说不定会变得更加热情呢，毕竟，他给自己找了个双手沾满鲜血的雇佣兵当情人，不是么？”

“雇佣兵只会为了执行任务杀人。”萨贝达眯起眼睛和杰克对视，第一次发现对方和自己拥有一样的眼神。

剥开温柔或炽热的表层，瞳仁深处藏着的都是掠夺与占有的欲望，针锋相对，一瞬间就摩擦出了尖锐的金属碰撞声，亮起了火花。

“我忽然觉得，伊莱的口味或许一直没变过。”杰克的坐姿始终优雅而笔直，萨贝达却明显感受到身体语言透露出的一点点松弛。

“的确，我从前以为他应该是喜欢强硬的人，而你不是，现在看来这个判断并没有错。”

两人相视一笑，举起了杯。杰克有着良好的分析习惯和逻辑能力，萨贝达的头脑也不差，他们都很快明白了其中的关节，两人的话也渐渐多了起来。萨贝达很快从杰克口中得知，他早就撞见过自己和伊莱的事，时间甚至可以追溯到在他们第二次在巷子里的那次；而他也很快暗示杰克，伊莱躲在教会不去杰克家的日子，恰巧是当地有名的“开膛手”作案的时间，自己就是在这些时间前去找伊莱的途中捕捉到了蛛丝马迹，这才逐步确认了杰克的隐藏身份。

“看来，小伊莱的筹划能力，远远超出了我们对他的想象。你也别再懊恼了——萨贝达先生，或许我可以这么称呼你？难道你就从没想过，他不是看上去那么简单？”

“别试图从我身上找优越感。”萨贝达抓着头发，不幸的是，他的确被杰克说中了。“你又好到哪里去？伊莱在我面前提起你的时候，可是一直把你当作温和的学者来憧憬的，别告诉我你早就知道——”

杰克愉悦地吹了声口哨，换了另一边的腿翘在上面，纤长的手指在桌面快速敲击，动作流畅优美得像在弹奏钢琴。

“当然。”他说，“说起来，你知道我第一次见伊莱是在什么情景么？郊游？哦不，那是他以为的——没想到这个他也和你提过——不过真相是更早的一场葬礼上，看来他还不知道。你应该了解过，那些只在夜里出来的暗娼往往死后也没有家人安葬，通常是教会派一两个最下级的牧师草草处理。而人总会忍不住抓紧一切机会反复欣赏自己的杰作，所以那些女人的葬礼我几乎一次不落……”

“我对你的犯罪心理学没兴趣。”萨贝达露出一副嗤之以鼻的模样，身体却禁不住微微前倾，双肘支撑在桌面上托着腮。“所以你就在葬礼上见到了伊莱？”

“没错。那天他念完祝祷词，场上为数不多的人默哀。我感到一切都无聊极了，就开始环视周围，无意间注意到那个小牧师脸上的表情，居然不是通常人们以为会出现在他们脸上的悲悯，也不是单纯发呆，而是——一种特别的神情。”

说到这里，杰克顿了顿，萨贝达看到他的脸上浮现起一种奇异的色彩。

“我当时想了很久，终于在目光落回葬礼主角的身上时恍然大悟。他——伊莱那双出神到有些空洞的眼睛、时而松弛时而紧绷的体态，还有那张没什么表情却一直在躲闪着别人目光的脸，简直就跟那些婊子被干得舒服到极点、忘了自己是谁，一脸快要死去的表情一模一样。”

“……你别告诉我，读书就是为了把这些流氓话说得天花乱坠。”

“这叫情趣。”杰克笑了起来，“从那天起，我就一直在寻找机会，打算验证一下自己的猜想；很快我就摸清了他的生活规律，并且听到他和邻居谈起第二天要去短途旅行，我意识到这是一个绝佳的机会……”

“你这是标准的跟踪狂行为。”

“是合理追求。”杰克抬起食指在萨贝达面前晃晃，“当时的伊莱是单身，我也一样，所以在追求过程中采用一些技巧无伤大雅，而你和伊莱发生关系时，他已经是我的恋人了。哪个更糟？”

“切，要这么说的话，我和伊莱几年前就认识了。”萨贝达挑起下巴斜睨了杰克一眼，把他和伊莱第一次见面时的情景简单描述了一遍。

“哦？所以你在战场上见了伊莱一眼，就头脑发热为他挡了子弹？”杰克拈着酒杯，趁萨贝达不注意又给他添满，“这样看来，还是在下的追求过程更加正统些。”

“不是！我，我只是觉得……”萨贝达面色通红，接过酒杯又是一饮而尽，“他穿着白色的长袍、走在一片瓦砾中间的样子，让人看了很难受……他不该属于这样的地方，应该有人保护着他，让他尽快离开……”

“我懂了。”杰克低笑，“你只是觉得他洁白无暇，就这么暴露在众人的目光下简直让人无法忍受，恨不得立即把他藏起来，藏在一个只有自己能看得到的地方，最好永远不要放他离开……”

“……”萨贝达本能地想反驳，张口却忘了自己要说什么，转而端起了酒杯。

“我想我大概……知道伊莱怎样才会回来了。”

一夜过后，杰克恢复了繁忙的工作，萨贝达也不再满世界打听伊莱的消息，转而专心推动残疾人疗养院的计划。这是他很久以前就开始筹划的事，雇佣兵的生涯带给萨贝达一笔不小的财富，自从找到伊莱生活的城镇，他就打算在这个地方成立一家救助机构，和伊莱生活在一起。

只是后来发生了许多事，萨贝达几乎一度以为自己只能以局外人的身份暂时闯入伊莱的生活，疗养院的事也被他一再搁置。重拾起来后进展十分顺利，他很快确定了场所和执照，就在一家废弃的孤儿院，重新整修一番之后就开始了第一批入住人员招募，开业日还请来了当地有名的外科医生来担任医疗顾问。

“很高兴能看到所在的城镇兴建慈善机构，尤其它的主办人还是这样的青年才俊。”杰克在剪彩后现场发表了简洁得体的感言，他的崇拜者众多，消息和照片很快就出现在了当天的报纸上。

再会是在晴朗的秋日，已经开始大幅降温的天气让来往的行人都裹上了厚重的大衣。教会外的行道树是高大的阔叶乔木，疏疏落落的枝桠在微凉的西风中悄然舒展，枝头的叶片一半开始焦黄，一半还维持着生机勃勃的绿色。

“请问，有人在家吗？”

年轻人留着棕黄色的短发，发丝卷曲柔软，身上的银白色长风衣则勾勒出他瘦削而不失硬朗的轮廓。他左手提着简单的行李，右手夹着一支没吸完的烟，听到有人回答后慌忙藏在身后，抬头见到对方的脸时露出惊讶的神色。

“杰克不在家，明晚才会回来。”他看到萨贝达迎面走来，对着自己晃了晃手中的钥匙。

“先进去坐坐吧，我知道你有很多话要和我们说。对吧，伊莱？”

-完-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结 笔力有限 希望能描述出这种感觉  
最后的谜底 伊莱是整个关系的策划者 杰克觉醒的比较全面 奈布是最后一个看懂的人  
三个人找不到更好的相处模式 伊莱的出走是把选择权交到两个人手上 杰克和奈布选择了和解 通过疗养院的报道把他们的选择传达给伊莱  
所以在晴朗的一天 伊莱回到了杰克家 杰克在出差 奈布拿着钥匙在等他  
王子和巫师和骑士幸福地生活在了一起【口胡
> 
> 《绿色》到这里就结束了 如果还有人有兴趣的话可能会有个番外3p车


	8. 番外（H）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为用朋友的手机发送，格式上可能不太整齐。  
不能再直接访问真的太遗憾了啊
> 
> 回来后的伊莱是“独行者”哦！喜欢这个皮肤！

雪白墙面上的黄铜挂钟已经响了三遍，夕阳从云层的边沿坠落，带走秋日短暂白昼的最后一丝日光。  
晚上七点，各家各户享用晚餐的时间。尽管这个国家的人自创食谱的能力不强，主妇们却都乐此不疲地尝试着各种点心与菜肴，透过橱窗只要见到旧木桌上放着热气腾腾的碗碟，给人的观感就总是温馨而美味的。对这些平凡场景怀有羡慕的绝不止路旁的流浪汉、乞丐或者不得不持续工作的人；此刻被绑在床头的牧师也惆怅地看着窗格里的天空，二楼望出去只能看到一大片枯黄的泡桐树枝和一个没什么人经过的路口。  
“奈布……”他张开有些干涸的嘴，忍不住舔了舔唇角。  
背对着他的男人肩膀微微一动，并没有转过头来。他穿着薄披风，黑色瘦脚裤，颇有些落拓的装扮与这样一件精致的卧室格格不入；脚上的短皮靴正有节奏地快速敲击着地板，显示出他的烦躁。伊莱局促地交换了一下叠在一起的左右腿，它们看上去修长而光滑，和他周身一样一丝不挂，他只能通过最大限度地缩紧身体得到一些遮蔽。  
“我……可不可以，给我一点水？”  
矮个子男人又动了一下，似乎要站起来了。但他旋即伸长了胳膊，从面前的胡桃木窄柜上拿起那套英式古典茶具中的一个白瓷杯，在嘴边尝了一下温度。  
接着，他在口中含了温水，转身朝床上的人深深吻了下去。

回到杰克家见到的却是萨贝达，这是伊莱始料未及的。  
他成功地逼着这两个爱慕自己的人和解，他们甚至共同建起了一家慈善机构，不惜借此把信号传递给伊莱。但他仍然没有急着回来，而是按照原计划，从美洲到东印度洋，在海上绕了整整半年才回来，带着有些晒黑的皮肤和略微沧桑的面容。  
“要来一口吗？”看着雇佣兵一直盯着自己的古怪神色，伊莱坦然地笑笑，把手上的烟递过去，萨贝达此刻才发现这个人的一举一动都带着天然的魅惑。  
他不甘示弱地吸了一口，被呛得咳了出来。伊莱低头抿着嘴笑了，他的举止看起来还是那么隐忍内敛，只有靠得极近的人才能察觉到笑弯的眼角积蓄着秋水般的涟漪。  
好吧，萨贝达在心底全面认输。他不清楚是伊莱原本就这样，还是怪异的关系改变了他，但毫无疑问，此时此刻站在萨贝达面前的伊莱·克拉克，和他印象中认识的那个很不一样。杰克出差还需要一天一晚才能回来，按照约定，他不能趁虚而入，而伊莱也比从前相处时开朗了许多，他们在杰克家的餐厅里享用了简单的晚餐，是家政妇提前准备好的奶汁焗菜、火腿蒸蘑菇和鸡汁青柠炒米，杰克最近被萨贝达影响的对东南亚菜产生了兴趣。  
伊莱饶有兴致地品尝了两人交流之下的产物，像个凯旋的国王。晚餐后他甚至在通往浴室的走廊上低声问萨贝达要不要去他的房间聊聊，结果出乎意料地看到雇佣兵转身离开了，当然，萨贝达没让他看到瞬间通红的脸。然而伊莱享受胜利果实的时间并没有太长，第二天午睡后醒来，他就发现自己被固定在了卧室的床上，浑身上下不着寸缕。  
这时萨贝达推门进来，看到的一幕就是伊莱不知所措地仰头看着被绑在床头的双手，两腿不安地交叠在一起。那一瞬间他几乎又有种负罪感，但还是硬着心肠告诉伊莱：  
“杰克晚上回来，我们约好了，要和你正式地好好聊聊。”  
“……正式？”伊莱消化了一下萨贝达的话，目光有些呆滞，反应过来后眼眶一下子就红了。萨贝达扭过头不看他，很快，身后就传来了微弱的啜泣声。  
“我不喜欢这样……奈布，你想要怎么惩罚我都没关系，不要三个人……”  
萨贝达努力保持着背对他的姿势，声音冷硬不带感情：“这是你自己的选择。”  
结果二十分钟后，伊莱就成功地通过讨水喝攻破了萨贝达的防线。正当他们不顾一切地在床上滚成一团，房间的门被悄无声息地推开，一个高瘦的身影出现在门口，正不紧不慢地摘着白手套。  
“看来提前完成工作赶回来还是有必要的。”他说，“萨贝达先生，您还真是健忘。”  
伊莱满脸通红地看着两人，萨贝达如梦初醒，有些惊慌地从床上翻身跳下来。  
“我没忘，杰克先生，否则你就不会有机会等到现在才看到这一幕了。”  
“有理有据，我选择相信。”杰克把手套放在门口的矮柜，顺手合上房门并落锁，然后一步一步地朝床边走来。  
“那么就是我们的宝贝伊莱努力的结果了——您还好吗，我的小鸟儿？”  
“你、你们不能这么做。”伊莱这时终于慌乱起来，他没料到杰克会提前回来，勾引萨贝达的计划眼看就要成功，要是两个男人联手对付自己，他可应付不来。  
然而此刻任何无辜可怜的扮相都已经不能唤起两个男人的同情心，杰克与萨贝达对视一眼，杰克走到床头解下了捆住伊莱双手的丝带，把他上半身抱在怀里，萨贝达则从床尾爬了上来，抓住了伊莱的脚腕。  
“你们想干嘛？”伊莱露出恐惧的神色，连声音都颤抖起来。  
“尝试一下我们共同构建的关系能否在任何情境下都保持稳定。”杰克依旧维持着不紧不慢的步调，他把解下的丝带在伊莱脖子上绕了两圈，打成一个松松垮垮的蝴蝶结，这让本就不着寸缕的伊莱看上去显得更加色情，证据就是抓着他两脚的萨贝达呼吸一窒，两手也随之收紧。  
“别闹了……先生，奈布，先放开我。”伊莱看上去怕极了，也羞耻极了，他小幅度地扭动着腰身，双手也抬高试图掰开杰克扶着自己肩膀的手，这对他而言已经是相当坚决的抵抗了。杰克也并没有粗暴地制住他，只是把手搭在他右侧的腰窝，在上面轻轻抚摸了一下。  
“还像新的一样，让我不由得想起当日的情景。”  
伊莱浑身一僵，他知道杰克指的是什么。那天他被杰克发现出轨，在那里纹上了一枝精致鲜艳的玫瑰，为此受了不少苦头，更重要的是，当时他一遍又一遍地向杰克保证，以后再也不会出现类似的事。  
然而转天，他就和萨贝达再次搞到了一起，接着就主动失踪，这还是此后两人第一次见面。  
“对不起，先生。”他嗫嚅着，抬起眼皮小心窥探着杰克的神色，但杰克的神情一如往常，看着他身体的目光充满情欲与欣赏。  
“别忘了我。”萨贝达吃味地拉了一把，伊莱惊呼着被扯开双腿，露出白皙的大腿内侧，以及不常见光的幽深。  
“你说过，你欠我一条命。”萨贝达的声音有点闷闷的，伊莱对着杰克姑且还能故作可怜地道歉，对他反而什么也说不出来了。  
见伊莱再没有什么其他能使出来的伎俩，两人开始实施原本的计划。他们礼貌地商量了一下顺序，决定由萨贝达先来进行热身运动，杰克则在一旁询问伊莱的近况。  
“哦？加尔各答的码头还像从前一样，无论上下船都得排大队？”他饶有兴趣地询问着每一个细节，此时萨贝达正低头含住伊莱的一侧乳尖，下身则有力地挺入深处。  
“是、啊！是的，先生。”伊莱短促地惊喘着，已经半年多没接纳过男人的幽穴酸涩难当，但对杰克的问题他还是习惯性地认真回答，就像他们从前在花圃里谈话时一样恭谨。  
“真亏他们能一直忍受。你在那边的服装也和修道院的一样么？我在楼下见到一件风衣，从前倒是没见你穿过。”  
杰克依旧不紧不慢地保持着聊天的节奏，面前的活春宫对他竟然没造成任何影响，萨贝达觉得他手里就差一杯红茶了。  
“喂，专心点。”他双手托着伊莱的腋下把他抬高，低头堵上他刚刚张开要回答问题的小嘴。  
杰克见状也不生气，只是慢条斯理地从床头柜里拿出一卷细绳，坐到床边。他拍拍萨贝达的肩膀，把细绳一圈圈缠在伊莱的阴茎上，最后打了个活结。  
“先生，嘶——”伊莱倒吸了一口凉气，他本来正因激烈的性爱而双颊通红，陡然被禁锢住的性器瞬间带来加倍的刺激，他不得不抬起充满水汽的双眼，哀求地望向杰克。  
“夜还长。”杰克爱怜地摸摸他的脸，让伊莱靠在自己身上。  
伊莱垂下眼，顺从地配合着两人的动作转过身，伏在杰克胯间去解他的腰带。萨贝达对他乖顺的模样甚为不满，在他面前，伊莱总是在拒绝，即使半推半就也是侧过脸闭上眼睛承受，从来没有这么主动的时候。于是他用力撞了几下，听到伊莱控制不住地尖叫出声才略感满意，一手托起他右侧膝弯，伊莱只能用左腿努力支撑着身体稳定下来。  
但他依然坚持着给杰克服务的动作，解开他的衣服让灼热的性器得到释放，最后犹豫着在上面亲了亲。  
杰克的呼吸终于也紊乱起来，他抬起右手插进伊莱发间，幽深的瞳孔里充满欲望。  
他们就这样以靡乱的姿态交缠在一起，伊莱渐渐放开了身体，萨贝达和杰克也暂时忘记了独占恋人的心思。他们的精神完全被这样放荡而刺激的性爱吸引住了，肆意抚摸着伊莱柔软而富有弹性的肌肤，伊莱也热情地回报着他们。那张充满迷惑性的小嘴此时除了娇喘和呻吟再也发不出任何欺骗人心的声音，到后来，伊莱满脑子只想着恳求他们解开下半身的束缚，但杰克和萨贝达都刻意忽略了他的请求。  
“奈布，奈布，帮我解开好不好……”伊莱知道杰克惩罚人时不容商量，转而去求好说话的萨贝达。  
萨贝达看了一眼杰克——事实上，他已经开始不再觉得这种时候去询问杰克的意见是什么怪异的事情——见他不置可否，先是拍拍伊莱的脸示意他完成给自己的服务，伊莱呜咽一声，乖乖地把萨贝达的阴茎重新吞了进去。这次他看到了解放的希望，格外卖力地讨好着萨贝达，他很快就在伊莱口中达到了高潮，与此同时，开垦着伊莱后穴的杰克突然开始加快了进攻的速度。  
“先生、杰克，慢……慢一点！”伊莱被刺激得绷紧身体弯起了腰，他本来就已经在临界点上来来回回，快要被快感逼的崩溃了，偏偏杰克又挡开了萨贝达伸过来的手，把伊莱整个抱起来让他坐在自己腿上。他的身型比其他两人都高大许多，伊莱被他抱在怀里就像个发育未完全的小孩子，杰克毫不留情地抱着他的身体上下进出，还总是坏心眼地直戳在伊莱的敏感处。  
“杰……不、不行了——”伊莱抽噎着挺直了脖颈，肠壁和穴口突然快速剧烈地收缩起来。就像冬天的冷战，短短几秒钟后，强烈的高潮铺天盖地袭来，伊莱只觉得腰部以下完全麻木，浑身上下都使不上力气，连声音也发不出来。他恍惚觉得自己整个人都漂浮在半空中，没有重力、没有肌肉骨骼，有的只是顺着神经一阵阵涌动的快感。  
“前列腺高潮，不会像射精那样让你过于满足而空虚，也不会太累。”伊莱听见半空中飘来杰克的声音，事实上，声音就在他的耳边，“不过它有个小缺点，会让你变得贪婪，努力别爱上这种感觉。”  
与此同时，杰克松开了束缚伊莱阴茎的硅胶绳，精液立即流了出来。但此时的伊莱已经意识不到了，他瘫倒在杰克怀里，浑身上下都软绵绵的，大张着口却发不出声音。  
“真的会上瘾？”萨贝达此时也从刚刚的高潮中恢复过来，看得目瞪口呆。之前和杰克斗嘴时，他怎么也不信外科医生更会做爱的鬼话，但从此刻的反应来看，萨贝达已经完全被杰克折服了。  
杰克笑了笑，没有回答。事实上，接下来的一整晚都被用来验证他推论的正确性，而当第一缕晨曦照在大床上沉睡的三人身上，一些事情也随之尘埃落定。  
没有一个人能解释清楚，爱情与占有欲究竟有多少相关性。但每个人都知道，人的贪婪是没有边界的，如果没办法做出抉择，能找到一种让每个人都满足的生活方式，又有什么问题呢？


End file.
